Dear Diary
by Severus' Malfoy Maiden
Summary: Hermione is feeling lonely and a bit disgruntled. Her journey starts with a diary and ends with something she'd never expected. LM/HG/DM Veela tale, blood play. short story maybe four chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm an idiot. No, really, an idiot –of the highest grade. _

_Let me explain_.

_I have no life and the friends I grew up with, fought a battle with, and who exposed me to more teenage boy habits that I ever wanted to know have turned into bigger idiots than me! And what do I do about it? Nothing. Not a damn thing._

_But that's not it. No. Here's the kicker: I'm a twenty-four year old virgin of epic proportions. _

_Why am I a virgin? Glad you asked. It's a long drawn out story, but that's what diaries are for, to jot down long drawn out stories and come to some conclusion._

_I've been of a singular mind to follow, since the age of eleven, my former best friend and current bane of my existence, blindly into danger. His impulsive reaction to an old wizard's machination left me with no choice, you see. _

_Harry Potter, said bane of my existence, lived a life without love until he got his letter to Hogwarts. He then received the attentions of the wizarding world's version of Niccolo Machievelli. _

_Albus Dumbledore was a master manipulator to which no one could compare; not Gryndewald, not Voldemort and certainly not Harry. _

_I feel a slight amount of sympathy for Harry, but it's waning and I wonder, if he keeps on, it may vanish completely and I will be left with nothing but contempt and resentment for him. He and Ron are always asking for favors: 'Mione, watch the kids? 'Mione, sign this. 'Mione, do this… 'Mione, do that… never asking me if I want to accompany them on a night out, never asking me about me, never even listening to me when I tell them that I cannot stand being called 'Mione. _

_They don't say hello or have lunch with me anymore. I stopped asking them to lunch after numerous rejections. Ron kept saying that lunchtime conversation was boring or that I wasn't interested in what they wanted to talk about. In my defense, I served my time; eight straight years of Quidditch talk and I just couldn't handle it anymore. _

_I know everything I will ever need to know about Quidditch strategy and statistics. I've even kept up with current players and world cups, because contrary to popular belief, I like Quidditch. I just don't like talking about it every second of every minute of every hour of every day!_

_I'm not boring. I know that doesn't mean a lot coming from me about, well, me, but I'm not. I read, I hike, I travel. I strive to do better, to be better, to make the wizarding world a better place and I'm unsure why this makes me boring or mental – as Ron likes to say. I've not ever asked them for anything, and it hurts me that they only seem to see me as a means to an end._

_It's ridiculous really, but I digress… It's my own fault. After helping Harry to save the wizarding world – ungrateful bastards (both the wizarding world and Harry and Ron) – it was back to school, taking NEWTS, then off to University. _

_During my time at University, Harry and Ron never once let me forget how I 'abandoned' them. It was two years of constant owls while I was away and every second asking me favors when I was 'home'. _

_Now there's a strange word: home. _

_I don't have one. My parents were killed. It's kind of ironic when you think about it. I altered their memories and implanted the urge to move to Australia for their safety. _

_Strange thing: life. They were killed shortly thereafter, during a car-jacking in Alice Springs. I found out later that it was committed by a Prospect being initiated into the Hells Angels motorcycle gang. Moving on…_

_I have a place to live; a small flat near Diagon Alley, but I don't consider it home. _

_So, back to the topic at hand… How does all of this impact my lack of sexual experience? _

_It left me with a rather intimidating reputation and well, let me get back to the story. Where was I?_

_Oh, yes, parents were killed, followed Harry into battle, studies, and well there is another reason I've missed the deflowering wagon train. No man, wizard or Muggle, does anything for me; no racing pulse, no flutters in my belly, no tingling on my skin - nothing. It's like my body, mind and soul are waiting for …something, and they've only given my heart enough information to remain unattached and intact until that something happens._

_I've been on a few dates; by few, I mean three. All three were more attracted to my 'status' as an Order of Merlin's First Class awardee rather than Hermione Granger witch-in-waiting. That's what I feel like: a witch in waiting. _

_It's not that I need a man to complete me, but after accomplishing so many things at such a young age… I'm ready for something romantic to happen. _

_I'm ready for a wizard, of my liking, to see me and say, 'she's the one for me.'_

She sighed and put down the quill. She needed to focus on the work in front of her; this writing in the diary made her feel silly.

"Miss Granger?" It was Lucinda her assistant.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are here to see you," she said, giving her mentor a sympathetic look. They were always here, asking for favors.

Hermione sighed again. "Send them in."

It seemed the two were listening by the door and walked in a nanosecond after Lucinda had stepped aside.

There were no pleasantries exchanged by them. "'Mione, watch the kids tonight? We want to take the girls out for a night on the town," Ron asked.

She looked from Ron to Harry and back again. "Hello, I'm fine and yourselves?" she asked sarcastically. Harry had the grace to blush, but Ron just looked at her quizzically.

"I swear, 'Mione, you get more mental the longer we know you," he said.

She blinked at him and Harry snorted in humor, but then schooled his features.

Ron continued, "It's not like you have anything to do. You don't have a family to care for, it's just you," he informed her as if she didn't know.

"Molly can't watch them, she has her quilting bee meeting tonight," Harry added. _Even Molly Weasley had a more exciting life than she did!_

Hermione found herself nodding. She may be irritated with Harry and Ron, but she loved the kids. "Sure," she said angry at herself for caving.

"All night?" Harry asked with a pleading expression.

More nodding.

The boys almost bounced out of her office, again without pleasantries. Once they'd secured her agreement, they'd left without a word and without shutting her door.

***!***

Draco watched from across the hall. The morons walked away and Granger held a forlorn expression for a split second before taking a deep breath and getting back to whatever she was doing before.

He had always wondered what kept her friends with them. It's not like they had anything in common.

He ran through possible denominators: loyalty? No, the Weasel had left them during their escapades in the wilderness.

Quidditch? Granger didn't fly – everyone knew that. Though, she had dated Viktor Krum fourth year, it probably wasn't because he was a famous player.

The war? Maybe at first, but it was over.

Hatred for him? Maybe Potter and the Weasel, but he was certain that _she_ didn't hate anyone. Granger just wasn't the type, though he knew she had a temper, she didn't hate him. She'd even greeted him on occasion when they found themselves in the lift together. She'd had no idea that his gaze lingered on her long after she turned back to face the doors.

He shook his head and walked away, his father had told him to be patient. He would, if it killed him.

***!***

Hermione was cleaning up breakfast when Ginny and Lavender Flooed in to collect the children. The four were chattering at the table, carrying dishes to their Aunt 'Mione. Lavender stopped and watched in awe. "They never help me!" she exclaimed.

Hermione was still not friendly with Lavender, and it had nothing to do with Ron. Lavender and Hermione's personalities were just too different.

Hermione offered a tight smile in greeting the two. Ginny stepped forward. "Thanks for watching them, Hermione."

The smile loosened, becoming genuine. "You're welcome. Did you have a nice time?"

Lavender answered and Hermione turned around to finish washing the dishes the Muggle way. "It was so much-"

Hermione interrupted, "Why don't you kids go brush your teeth and make sure your beds are made," she said.

After 'yes, ma'ams' from the kids, Hermione turned back to Lavender. "Sorry, you were saying."

"We had a lot of fun. If you had a beau, you could've come." The statement was made snidely. "You know if you just loosened up a bit, some wizard wouldn't be so hard-pressed to put up with your attitude," she said, offering Hermione a word of advice. It was said in the sweetest tones, but Hermione knew Lavender was feeling superior.

Hermione clenched her jaw to prevent herself from hexing the vapid bint.

Ginny, sensing impending doom, took Lavenders hand and pulled her back a bit. "We should be going. Thank you again for watching the kids."

Hermione nodded.

The kids came down dressed and ready with their bags. Lily and Albus were first in giving hugs good bye. Hugo and Rose waited and then offered a group hug. Hermione gave them each a chocolate and a warm smile. "Love you," she whispered to each of them.

She couldn't help it, she did love them; two of them were her godchildren, how could she not love them. They were wonderful: happy and blissfully unaware of the world and its ways.

Ginny watched with a smile, Hermione had flaws, but she was wonderful with the children. Ron and Harry complained incessantly about her surly manner, but Ginny hadn't seen it with any of the children.

Harry had said that it was getting more and more difficult to get Hermione to sign off on his requests for Search and Seizure, requiring more detailed justifications. Harry'd said that Hermione should just trust his instincts; that he knew these wizards and witches were up to something, but he couldn't always give her the facts she needed. Ginny scowled to herself. _Harry had said_… she snorted.

Harry and her brother were planning on confronting Hermione today. She spent Saturday afternoons at the bookstores. They wanted to approach her when she was in a relatively good mood.

Ginny shook her head. She'd pay good Galleons to be a fly on the wall for _that_ discussion.

***!***

After the kids left, Hermione cleaned the rest of her flat – the Muggle way – and then showered. She dressed in old, comfortable denims and a snugly fit long sleeved tee shirt. It was light pink that read: _**WARNING: Brain in use**_.

She donned her pink trainers and walked down to Flourish and Botts. She had a strange feeling about today and she felt it had something to do with Ron and Harry. Ginny had been a little too appreciative and Lavender a little too cordial.

She opened the door and heard the bells jingle, signaling her entry. Breathing deeply, she walked in.

***!***

Hermione was in the back, looking at the recent additions to stock when she heard the bell jingle and her senses went into overdrive. She listened closely at the voices in the store. "We have to keep our heads, Ron," Harry said.

Hermione frowned.

"I know, mate, but this warrants drastic action. She can't keep acting like this and expect us to continue to be friends with her," Ron said.

Hermione's breath caught. Once again, he so willingly wanted to withhold his friendship from her.

She didn't want to have this conversation. If they didn't want to be friends with her, then she wouldn't force them. She didn't need them, she never did.

She could hear them searching. "What aisle would she be in?" Harry asked no one in particular, but Ron answered anyway. "Don't know, mate. She likes those girlie novels where the wizard comes in and rescues the damsel in distress."

Hermione scowled. She did not. She liked Jane Austen, but those were hardly 'girlie novels'. She looked down at the book in her hand… maybe a _little_ girlie.

She bent over, lowering her head so as not to be seen and backed up quietly, avoiding their approaching footsteps.

She was stopped abruptly when her bottom bumped into a large solid object. She whipped around and was startled to see that she had run into none other than Lucius Malfoy. Mouth agape, she stared up at him not knowing what to do next.

"Miss Granger?"

She was going to apologize, but she heard the unmistakable whine of Ronald Weasley. She quickly put her finger up to her lips and pleaded silence with her eyes. Moving behind the large wizard, she slid against the aisle wall and poked her head around. "Pleeease?" she whispered to him.

His gray eyes had watched her maneuver around him and he almost laughed in confusion when she slid her back against his back, in an effort to be stealthy, to the aisle wall. He understood a moment later.

"Malfoy," Ron sneered.

"Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter," he said and returned his focus to the books in front of him.

He heard the small witch sigh in relief when he had not revealed her position.

The two were still standing there, staring at him. He paused in his perusal and sighed dramatically. Turning his head and arching his brow at the two he said, "Is there something with which I can assist you? A recommendation for reading material, perhaps?"

Harry stepped forward. "I know you're up to something, Malfoy. I'll find it sooner or later."

Hermione frowned. She didn't like Harry's unspoken threat, the tone of his voice to be sure, and his continued harassment of citizens, who had been cleared by the Wizengamot.

"I am but merely adding to my collection of literature, Mr. Potter. However, if you're certain that I'm 'up to something', as you so eloquently stated, please let me extend an invitation for you to search my rather extensive library."

No one spoke for a moment and Hermione could just hear Rons fingers stroking his wand in anticipation of a duel.

"We're looking for Hermione Granger," Harry finally said and Hermione held her breath and closed her eyes.

Another pause. "I haven't seen her. Shall I detain her the next time she crosses my path? Is she also 'up to something'?" Lucius asked smoothly.

His voice was doing odd things to her body. It was like velvet.

_This was not normal_.

She wondered errantly if he had cast some kind of enticement spell on himself. She felt a little woozy and shivered, shaking her shoulders in response to the feeling traveling down her spine. She chalked it up to not eating lunch.

She heard the boys walk away and she could've sobbed in relief. She looked up at the now piercing gray eyes and offered a smile of thanks. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I appreciate your… discretion," she said, lowering her gaze to his shoes. They were shiny – immaculate. His trousers were black, with a pristine button down white dress shirt and light gray robes. He had his platinum hair tied back, displaying his chiseled features. He was gorgeous and for the second time today, her mind wandered into unchartered territory. Were his lips as soft as they looked? Were his hands as strong and commanding as his stature?

She was snapped out her reverie when he smirked. She swallowed and frowned. "I'm sorry… I should go." She walked briskly into another section and without watching where she was going ran into yet another solidly built structure.

***!***

Lucius watched the little witch walk away and had a sudden respect for Muggle made denims. They framed her pert, round bum perfectly. He could just imagine what her bottom would feel like under his hands.

He pictured her with her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands holding her up. He squeezed his hands around her imagined bum and sighed.

Then he shook his head and huffed in humor. He hadn't realized what a gem the illustrious Miss Granger had turned into. It was about time.

***!***

"Granger?" he asked while gripping her upper arms, saving her from falling on her bum.

She found her footing and knew that voice. "Malfoy?" she asked her voice filled with both surprise and embarrassment, as if one Malfoy wasn't enough, she'd run into two.

He chuckled, and it was a lovely sound. She looked up into his smiling features and blurted, "You have a handsome smile, Malfoy. I don't think I've ever seen it," she said. Her voice was slurred slightly and she was looking up at him with a dreamy expression.

He laughed again and furrowed his brows. "Have you been drinking?"

This effectively ended her racing pulse and tingling skin. She stood and placed her hand against her forehead, sighing. "I'm losing my mind," she whimpered. She looked up at him. "I'm hungry," she added as if that explained everything.

A wickedness soared around Draco and he smiled, opening his mouth to speak. He was interrupted by an unwelcome voice.

"'Mione?"

Her shoulders slumped and she made a keening sound that only Draco seemed to hear. It made him frown.

"Why are you hugging Malfoy?" Harry asked. The tension in the air was palpable.

She squared her shoulders. _How dare they question me_! "I'm not," she said, chastising herself for not sounding more assertive. "I bumped into him and he caught me before I fell." "You two would've let me fall," she mumbled, and again, only Draco heard her.

She then made a big deal out of turning back to Draco and tilted her head in gratitude. "Thank you, Malfoy."

He smiled, one of those smiles he should do more often, and bowed, taking her hand in the process and kissing the back of it lightly.

Flutters.

"Of course, Milady, anytime."

She fought back a giggle, and instead, returned his smile with one of her own.

He walked away in the direction of where she had run into his father. _He has broad shoulders_, she thought, biting her bottom lip and shrugging off the tingling feeling skittering up and down her skin.

"If you're quite finished ogling Malfoy," Harry snapped.

_Right. They're still here._

She took a deep breath and faced them. She didn't want to have this conversation, because however angry and disappointed in them she was, they had been through so much together and she couldn't just forget that. If they would just acknowledge her as a person; as a friend, rather than a walking encyclopedia or someone to use for their benefit…

Ron's resolute appearance made her want to cry. They were going to do it. They were going to officially end a thirteen year long friendship. And Harry was going to let it happen. Just like he always did.

"We can't take this anymore, 'Mione. Consider us done," Ron said, his ears turning red; a sure sign of his high emotional state.

She furrowed her brows. "Can't take what, exactly?"

"Your mood swings and constant bad moods."

She looked at Harry and sighed. "You know, I've only ever wanted to do the right thing, and that always included making sure you guys were alright. Whether it was fighting a Dark Lord or getting good enough grades for you to be able to do what you wanted in life. I've tried to be there for you in every situation that you've needed me. Watching the kids or listening to you complain about life, or signing off on requests for warrants that were clearly not justified.

You never ask me how I'm doing or have lunch with me anymore. All you guys do is ask me for favors. It's what I can do for you not 'Hermione is our friend, maybe she's going through a tough time'."

She swallowed, willing back tears. "You can't do it anymore? Well, neither can I."

She nodded a good bye and walked away from her two former best friends, making a valiant attempt at controlling the sobs that were threatening to overcome her.

***!***

Lucius and Draco just looked at each other. They'd been in the aisle behind the trio, listening intently. Lucius had scoffed quietly when the Weasley boy told Hermione that 'they' couldn't do it anymore. Lucius was of a mind that the small witch was the only reason that either of the two was alive. _Idiots_, he thought initially; then altered his thinking. Their removal from her life was a good thing. It would make things much easier.

He looked at his son, conveying that thought and was rewarded with a nod of understanding.

The time was nearing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_.

Hermione had spent the rest of the weekend weeping and chastising herself for being weak. She'd wondered several times if this meant she wasn't allowed to see her godchildren anymore.

Monday, mid-morning, Jacqueline Lollaby knocked on Hermione's office door. Jacqueline was one of four Validators for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They reviewed and approved or submitted a request for more information from the Aurors wanting warrants.

Jacqueline, Hermione, Torrence Howe, and Theo Nott were the four Validators and they each had assistants. It was a small unit that was implemented after the fall of Voldemort to ensure the checks and balances needed for fair play among Aurors and those who meant to oppress and/or harass.

"Hermione?"

"Come in, Jacky. How are you this morning?" Hermione asked.

The womans face was somber as she handed some files to her friend and co-worker. "I know you're friends, but –" She turned to close the door and sat down. "These just crossed my desk. Usually, Mr. Potters requests go straight to you, but recently he's submitted these to my assistant and the justification is …vague, at best."

Hermione quickly read the requests and nodded. "I've been noticing as well. I'll take care of it," she said. "Thank you for bringing these to me."

Jacqueline paused a moment and nodded, deciding that it was time Hermione knew how she felt. "I gave information to Albus during the war. And I was there, on the battle field, fighting alongside your Order, but I saw how Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley treated you.

After it was over, they hugged each other and walked away while you stood, shaking and bloody, amongst the dead. They didn't acknowledge you.

Later, I watched as they came begging you for whatever it was they wanted and I've watched as they've charmed their way into getting their way.

You saved me and my daughter that day, did you know?"

Hermione shook her head; things from the battle tended to be a blur, except in her dreams. In her dreams they were clear as day.

Jacqueline nodded. "I never thanked you for that."

Hermione shook her head and was about to say that apologies weren't necessary, but Jacqueline raised her hand to quiet the younger witch. "Thank you, Hermione."

Both women had tears running down their cheeks unchecked. Hermione reached across her desk and took the older woman's hand, squeezing.

The witch stood and inhaled, clearing her mind and opening the door. "Good day, Hermione." It was brusquely said, but with a hint of solidarity in her tone.

"Good day, Jacqueline."

Hermione read and reread the warrant requests. It just didn't sit right with her and if there was one thing Hermione had learned by being Harry Potters best friend, it was to trust her instincts.

At five she decided to take action, right or wrong, she needed to do this. She hoped he was still here.

***!***

He was packing up, getting ready to leave work. Tonight was dinner with his father. He looked forward to these nights when he and his father had conversations as free men, not under the rule of anyone, no one's life being threatened.

His office Floo coughed and he turned, with a curious frown. He was not someone that other people sought out, unless they wanted something from him. But since the end of the war, he wasn't exactly socially acceptable. His position was one of authority, but only because he was a legacy.

A Malfoy had occupied it for generations; his father and he were both Governors for Hogwarts. Draco governed first through fifth years and his father sixth and seventh years. Lucius actually assisted many with the applications and paperwork required for University attendance.

"Malfoy?" came the harried whisper from the Floo.

He approached the Floo and kneeled. "Granger?"

Her ashy representation nodded. "Do you have a moment? May I step through?" she asked.

He nodded and took a step back to give her room.

She walked through and immediately cast a cleansing spell over herself without stepping another foot onto his carpet.

He just waited for her to speak while offering her a seat on his sofa. She was looking around at the plush space. "Wow, this is nice," she said.

He huffed in humor.

"So, what –" He stopped when the door to his office opened and in walked his father.

"Draco, are you… Miss Granger?"

She stood and looked at them both. "You'll need to hear this, too, Mr. Malfoy," she said, her voice dire.

Lucius immediately sensed the seriousness of this occasion so he nodded and sat down across from her.

She fidgeted for a moment and then looked down at the files in her hand. "I think you are being maliciously targeted," she rushed.

There was silence until Draco broke it. "You've just now realized this?" he asked, not sure if he was joking, or actually informing her of the obvious.

Her head snapped up like she was going to argue, but instead she closed her eyes and slumped her shoulders. She was doing that a lot lately.

His comment seemed to be all she needed to release the flood gates. "I'm trying to do the right thing!" she cried. "I feel like I'm betraying… this isn't easy for me." She swallowed.

Lucius and Draco sat and watched her carefully while she struggled with herself. "All that we've fought for and it continues: harassment, oppression, subjugation; its direction coming from a painting of a different color." She looked at Draco first, then Lucius. "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing, but this has to stop. Prepare yourself for another search and seizure, because even though I won't sign these, Harry will find someone who will."

Draco handed her a dark amber drink with ice. She smiled her thanks and sipped, letting the warmth flood her senses. "Miss Granger, it's easy to target us, because he can then say that he's still working for the greater good. He has tangible evidence of his persistence." Lucius paused and then continued. "We have nothing to seize," he said in an attempt to ease her conscious.

"Really?" she chirped.

Draco chuckled. "Really."

She swallowed the remainder of the Firewhiskey and handed the empty glass back to Draco. "Thank you," she said.

Draco nodded and opened his mouth to invite her to dine with them, but his father beat him to it. "Miss Granger, won't you have dinner with us?"

She blinked at him, shocked by the invitation, and then looked at Draco. He smiled and nodded his reassurance that they weren't playing some mean game at her expense.

Her eyes traveled downward to her state of dress: work clothes. Black kitten heeled shoes, cute, but nothing extravagant; a light gray pencil skirt that fell to mid knee with a charming ruffle in the back; and a lilac colored silk top with no sleeves. It revealed lovely toned arms and feminine hands. She wasn't too concerned about baring the skin; she only took off her outer robes when she was in the office.

"You look lovely, Miss Granger," Lucius complimented.

"Thank you." Her voice was raspy and unsure; and then she nodded. "OK." Her expression was open and trusting and slightly confused.

_Finally! _ Draco mentally rejoiced.

She blinked, as she was so want to do around them recently, and opened her mouth to speak, but ever the mind reader, Lucius beat her to it. "We'll dine out. There's a cozy little restaurant just this side of Juniper lane."

The fact that they would, decidedly, NOT be dining at Malfoy Manor need not be stated. They each understood perfectly that Hermione was definitely not ready to face down that demon as of yet.

More blinking and Draco chuckled. _Clever witch has something in her eye or she finds this as surreal as I do_. "Asher Black's?" she asked, referring to the restaurant.

Lucius nodded. "You know it, then? Splendid…"

"I know of it. I've heard they are …selective in their clientele as well as needing to make reservations a year in advance," she said.

"And by selective you mean…" Draco hedged.

"You know what I mean, Malfoy. Don't be coy," she said, but there was no real heat in her voice.

Their eyes locked and though neither was budging, as their pride wouldn't allow acquiescence, they weren't angry.

Lucius decided he was more hungry than amused. "Be that as it may, I have a table reserved year round. Let us eat," he stated, rising to pull on his robes.

Hermione smirked, one to rival a Malfoy, and stood with Lucius.

***!***

Dinner was absolutely the most fun Hermione had had in years. They laughed and talked of many different topics with varying opinions, each justified with logical explanation. The restaurant owners had respectfully urged them to take their leave after what seemed like the trio had just sat down a moment ago.

It was a surprise to them that all of the tables were clean and they were the last patrons to remain. "What time is it, father?"

"11:00p.m."

***!***

Hermione floated into her flat, feeling lighter than air. Tonight had been incredible. She walked into the small kitchen to face four Howlers waiting for her arrival. She flipped through them, knowing, already who they from: Ron, Lavendar, Harry, and Molly. She furrowed her brows, one was missing – Ginny. The younger girl hadn't sent one. Ginny must have thought that Howlers from the rest of the family was enough. Smart girl, that one.

Just as she was pondering how smart Ginny was, her Floo activated and her name was called. "Yes?"

It was Ginny. "Can I come through?"

"OK."

By way of explanation for rather perfect timing, she said, "I cast an alert charm to let me know when you got in."

_Smart girl_.

"Tea?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and they pattered to the kitchen, where Hermione set tea.

As they sat and sipped in silence, Hermione waited. The two had been close once, but they grew apart when the trio started running into interpersonal obstacles.

Ginny seemed to come to some sort of decision and inhaled deeply before she began. "I miss you, Hermione. We don't talk anymore – wait. Hear me out," she said in response to Hermione's objection as to why they don't talk anymore. Hermione quieted and again, waited.

"I know it has more to do with how Ron and Harry act than it does with us, but it doesn't make the fact any less a fact. I miss you. Lavender's fine, but she's, well, Lavender." This statement made Hermione smile.

"They officially broke up with me," Hermione said, updating Ginny on what occurred today at the book store. "And then sent me Howlers."

"Harry, too?"

"Harry, too."

Ginny shook her head. "I think he's having an affair," she blurted.

Hermione wasn't expecting that. "What?"

Ginny nodded. "I don't know who it is, but there is someone and she smells like gardenias." Something niggled in the back of Hermione's mind; gardenias.

"He loves you, Ginny."

"I know, but he isn't in love with me anymore. I no longer look like I once did and the pedestal he once occupied in my eyes has long since buckled under his weight… and mine." She looked down at herself and sneered. "I look my mother," she said.

Hermione couldn't help herself, she giggled. "Not quite, but those curves you have are well-earned. You should be proud." Ginny smiled and blinked away the tears threatening to fall.

"We got in a fight, one of many, and he said that I've let myself go. That I don't respect him as head of the household. That I don't appreciate the fact that he's the bread winner and that he, so graciously, _let_ me stay home."

Hermione was appalled. She thought Ginny looked good. No longer sporting an athletic boy-like body, she had an hour-glass shape. She was slender with curves in all the right places and Hermione had, more than once, envied the younger witch's ability to catch the eyes of any wizard who passed her by.

"Didn't he want you to stay home? He practically begged you to stay home," Hermione remembered.

They spent three hours talking and reconnecting. They laughed at the Howlers and took turns blowing them up, ate ice cream out of the carton and made cheesy fries the Muggle way.

That was when Hermione confided her nights activities to her friend.

"Malfoy's?"

Hermione nodded with a smile.

Ginny sighed. "They're so yummy!"

More giggles.

Just before dawn, Ginny yawned. "Can I stay?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "Of course."

An owl tapped on the window, making each girl frown in curiosity. "Receive many owls at four o'clock in the morning, do you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione unrolled the parchment and gave the bird a treat.

_Hermione,_

_Would you have breakfast with us?_

_Lucius and Draco_

Hermione squealed and handed the note to Ginny, who clapped for her friend.

_I'd love to. Where shall I meet you?_

_Hermione_

She sent the owl back and turned a smiling face to Ginny. The red head was genuinely happy for her friend. It was about time. Hermione tended to put others before herself and as a result, the softer side of life had almost passed her by.

Ginny frowned a bit at her next thought. The Malfoys were not inexperienced boys, who rallied at Quidditch and nothing else. These were men of action, smart wizards who knew what they wanted and took it without question. "Hermione?"

Hermione was smiling into her tea cup when she looked up at Ginny. Mirroring her facial expression, she waited for the younger girl to speak. "Are you still a virgin?"

Ginny hated asking, but she was near certain that the last boyfriend Hermione had was Viktor Krum. She'd shared a rushed kiss in the face of death with Ron, but other than that…

Ginny was praying that Hermione had sought out brief flings to gain experience- or at least to relieve some stress.

Upon Hermione's continued silence Ginny reached her hand over and squeezed Hermione's gently. She looked embarrassed and Ginny felt her heart break for her friend. "I was waiting, at first, for Mr. Right, you know? Then when he didn't come, I thought, as soon as I get settled I'll find a boyfriend… But after I got settled he didn't come." Hermione looked back down into her tea cup as if the answer to her loneliness were inside.

She laughed. "Honestly, I'm not sure what I was expecting. Some white night come riding on his steed to whisk me away. I'm too opinionated, too by-the-book, too _much_." She said the last word with disgust.

It was a moment, Malfoys forgotten, when Hermione looked at Ginny with tears in her eyes, knowing the younger would be brutally honest if warranted. "Am I pretty?"

Ginny half-sobbed, half exhaled, and got up from her position, moving quickly to Hermione's side. "You're gorgeous; gorgeous hair, great body, feminine, smart, loyal and funny. Wizards can be intimidated easily, Hermione, they're babies, who need constant affirmation of their manhood."

"I take exception to that." Neither girl had heard the Floo and both were positively stunned at the imposing presence of the handsome wizards standing tall in Hermione's kitchen. Ginny thought the room had just shrunk in size, so large were the wizards.

There was silence while the Malfoy men practically stripped Hermione naked and devoured her with their eyes.

Ginny, feeling suddenly out of place, stretched exaggeratedly. "Wow, look at the time. I should be headed home."

That snapped Hermione out of her trance and she shifted her gaze to Ginny, a.k.a. her savior for tonight. "I thought you were staying," she said.

Ginny smiled. "The kids'll want breakfast and I can't rely on my husband to fix it for them. I'll see you …" She looked at Draco and his father. "…later."

No one really noticed when she left, they were locked in a trance and the tension in the room was too loud to hear the Floo click nor did they hear Ginny's quiet giggle as she called out, "Potters Place!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

"We brought pomegranate jam and biscuits. Father brought special tea, because he's too much of a snob to drink anything but _his_ brew," Draco teased.

Lucius stretched his lip at his son. "Miss Granger deserves to taste the exquisite, not some bulk manufactured leaves from the United States! Miss Granger, this is a raspberry lemon YouKou blend. Do you have a tea kettle per chance?" he asked.

She smirked. "I do," she said as she moved to prepare the water.

As Lucius readied the loose leaves in the filter, Draco flitted through the cabinets to find dishware and napkins for 'breakfast' at 4:30 in the morning. She looked down and noticed that she was still dressed in her work clothes from the day before. "Would you mind if I just popped out for a moment to freshen up and put on something more comfortable?" She made a face when she realized how that sounded.

Draco chuckled. "Of course."

***!***

She started the shower and stood under the warm water, letting it hit her face for a few minutes. Once out, she toweled off and donned soft cotton pajama pants and a camisole. Her hair was damp and wavy. She walked out barefoot and feeling fresh, but paused as she entered the living room. The table was dressed in fruit, biscuits and the most aromatic tea she'd ever smelled in her life.

By inhaling deeply she alerted the two men to her presence. She smiled at them.

Draco was finding it hard to breathe and Lucius could only smile in return. She looked delicious and he suddenly wished she were lying on the table instead of the fruit and tea.

She moved to open the veranda doors, letting the predawn breeze filter through the small flat. She had no idea the vision she made in her soft pink pajamas. Her round shoulders, toned arms and slender frame made for a delightful picture, but when she faced them again, they were awarded with proof of how cool the breeze was coming in from the outside.

Her nipples peaked through the thin shirt, revealing a hint of the deep color of her areola.

Lucius quickly poured the tea, because his mouth had gone dry, and added honey. "Miss Granger, your tea."

She moved closer and sat at the table. "Thank you… for this. It looks wonderful!"

Draco spread jam on her biscuit and handed her a small feminine plate. "It is said that pomegranate was gifted to the wizarding world by Aphrodite as an aphrodisiac," he told her.

She took a bite and closed her eyes. "So good," she moaned and then added, "Do you know of a statue still standing of her? I'd like to thank her personally; it's delicious."

"Is it working?" Draco asked, smiling at her.

She smiled back, but didn't answer the question.

"So, Miss Granger…" Lucius started, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Please, call me Hermione, Mr. Malfoy."

"Then you must call me Lucius."

"Now that we're all introduced…" Draco commented, earning a humored scowl from his father.

"You must share with us your reasoning for hiding from Mssrs. Potter and Weasley."

She smirked and took another long pull from her tea. "Curiosity killed the cat, Lucius."

"And satisfaction brought him back, Granger. Out with it," Draco quipped.

She sighed, thinking herself silly for wanting to tell them her woes, but she did want to, more than she cared to admit. "I fear that my reasons are rather girlie and selfish in nature, so please forgive me for sounding …needy. I'm really not." She felt the necessity to caveat the discussion before it occurred.

They nodded and waited patiently for her to get to the point.

"I've been a means to an end for them: school work - I did most of their homework. I wonder if they would have even made it through the first year without me. The war – I did all the research and constructed the wards and many other things, not to mention all the laundry and cooking while we were… out, our seventh year. Work - I helped them with all of their exams and practiced with them when they were home on break. I have always been there for them when they needed to talk or vent.

Did you know that I picked out both of Ginny's and Lavenders wedding rings? I helped purchase Lavenders, because Ron didn't have enough! I watch the kids whenever they need it. They don't' even say 'hello' anymore, they just walk in and tell me what they need.

All they've ever done is complain about how I do things, or about what I do or …" She shook her head and ran her fingers through her chestnut waves. "They never ask me how I'm doing or even just invite me to lunch!" She looked at the two matching gray eyes, watching her intently.

She huffed in self-deprecating humor. "Ridiculous, right?"

Draco and Lucius shared a look and returned focus to Hermione. "To want to be valued as a person, acknowledged for a friend and expect the same treatment in return is anything but ridiculous, Hermione," Lucius said.

Draco reached over to hold her hand. "They don't deserve your generosity or your love."

She pulled her hand away suddenly and stood, looking at them suspiciously. "Why exactly are you here?"

Lucius sighed loudly and Draco slumped back in the chair. It wasn't offense that she read in their behavior, it was disappointment.

She felt a smidgeon of guilt, but didn't let it sway her resolution that she needed answers. Placing her hands on her slightly flared hips, she waited.

Both men watched her stand there, like a little warrior prepared to fight the good fight. She was lovely.

Desire darkened Lucius' eyes and he stood, holding his hand out to her. She faltered and then tentatively placed her smaller one in his, letting him lead her back to sit.

After he returned to his seat and refilled their tea cups he spoke, "We don't need anything from you. We …enjoyed our time together over dinner and hoped to spend more time with you in the future."

Draco nodded in agreement. She still looked uncertain. "Will your boyfriend be upset by you spending time with us?" Draco asked, already knowing that she was single, but wanted to confirm that.

She frowned. "No boyfriend."

Lucius seemed to take interest in this small, but relevant fact. "Why is that, Hermione? You're a beautiful, competent witch, who is gainfully employed, independent and hailed as a war hero."

She smiled. "Men just aren't interested in me." She frowned again. "And to be honest, the few who have showed interest, I haven't returned it. It's like my subconscious is waiting for something, only giving my heart enough information to make sure I don't become the crazy lady with a thousand cats!" She dropped her forehead onto the table top with a thud.

Lucius and Draco shared a knowing look. "We may be able to assist you with that," Draco said.

She lifted her head slightly to peer at him from beneath her long dark lashes. "How?"

"Have some more tea and let's move to a more comfortable location, shall we?" Lucius suggested.

She nodded and picked up the tea pot. Casting a warming charm over it, she led them to the cozy living room, where she sat in the middle of the comfy sofa. Draco and Lucius sat on each overstuffed chair on either side of the couch. They were close without crowding her.

"What do you know about Veela, Hermione?" Lucius asked.

Draco licked his lips. He was trying really hard to keep his eyes on her face, but her nearly transparent shirt was yelling at him to acknowledge her breasts.

"I know only the basics of what's written about them. They're neither dark nor light; lovers not fighters by nature. There isn't much written regarding their mating habits, but that is what makes them singularly unique, other than the fact that most Veela are stupidly attractive. Their mates are instinctual like trolls. The condition is inherited, so transference to someone without Veela blood isn't possible. Fiercely loyal to their mates, they mate for life and can die of heartbreak."

Lucius nodded. "It is extremely rare for multiple Veela to have the same mate, and loyal doesn't exactly hold as much value as the lengths in which Veela will go for their mate."

"What do you mean?" she asked interest lighting her eyes.

"It means Veela will die for their mates without hesitation. Mates hold power over Veela that can't be compared," Draco answered.

"You're Veela," she surmised.

They nodded.

She knew that Narcissa had divorced Lucius shortly after the war. "Was Narcissa your mate?" she asked Lucius.

She was connecting the dots. _Good_, he thought. "No."

"Draco, I thought you were engaged to Astoria Greengrass."

"She's not my mate."

"Have you found your mate, then?" she asked him.

"Yes, I have."

She felt mild disappointment and again wondered why they were here exactly. She opted to be a friend, because she sure needed one… or two. Mentally coming to a decision of friendship, she resolved herself to act like a friend.

_Friends discussed love interests, right_?

Both wizards watched as the emotions crossed her face and Draco had to fight the urge to smirk at her disappointed expression and then talk herself into taking another approach.

She smiled brightly and asked, "What's she like then and does she know?"

He smiled a predatory gleam in his eyes. "She's beautiful. Kind and smart, she's a very special lady and no, she isn't aware just yet," he said, leaning closer to her.

He was making her heart race. "Lucius, do you have a mate if Narcissa wasn't yours?"

"I do, though I had, until recently, given up on finding her."

She sipped her tea in silence, pondering their conversation. "Tell me, Hermione, how do you feel around us?"

She was about to answer, but thought better of it. There was no way she would be telling them she wished they would dispense with the conversation and take her, not when they had both just revealed that they'd found their mates.

"Be honest, Hermione," Draco said. He startled her. She hadn't heard him move to sit next to her. His breath was hot on her neck. "How do you feel now?" he whispered.

She couldn't speak just yet, her body was trying to convince her brain to give the signal to jump in his lap and snog his brains out.

"Hermione, you look a bit tense. I have a perfect remedy for that," Lucius said, moving to the other side of her on the small couch.

She hadn't spoken yet and waited in shocked silence for him to share his 'remedy'. He pulled her bare feet to his lap and began rubbing gently, placing attention, with his thumbs, on her arches.

_Friends give foot massages_, she thought unconvincingly, before her thought process was shattered by pure unadulterated joy.

"Ooooh," she moaned and closed her eyes.

Draco pulled her so that she was leaning against him. He placed his arms around her torso, so casually, she didn't pay notice.

Her camisole had ridden up, exposing a band of smooth skin on her stomach.

Draco squeezed gently to feel more of her breasts on his arms. His thumbs began making circles on her stomach and just under her shirt.

She moaned again as Lucius slid his hand up under her pajama pants to massage her calves.

After a few minutes, Draco's hand splayed over her stomach, his fingers reaching the curves of her breasts. Her breath hitched, but she didn't move.

"Do father's hands feel good, love?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she breathed.

Lucius worked his way to her pajama-clad thighs, closer to her center. Her knees parted of their own accord and he smiled.

Draco was talking to her again. "You're beautiful, Hermione. So sweet. You deserve to be treated like the queen you are."

He palmed her breast and she mewled her contentment. He wanted to bury himself inside of her.

He closed his eyes to regain his composure, swallowing before he spoke to her again. When he opened his eyes she was staring at him. She slowly reached her arm around his neck and brought his head down for the sweetest kiss he'd ever participated in.

He moaned and slid his tongue between her slightly parted lips.

Lucius took the opportunity to stroke between her legs, molding the thin material to her vagina. She wasn't wearing under garments so the moist heat of her juncture and the swollen arousal made the cotton stick to her. He thought it resembled a flower, with puffy pedals and bundle of stamen. He continued stroking slowly up and down over the flower.

She whimpered and moved her hips up to meet his fingers.

Draco swallowed her gasps of pleasure by sucking on her tongue. She felt Lucius' fingers at the waist band of her bottoms and lifted her bum in response.

He pulled them off in one fluid motion. She was laid bare for him to admire. She was hairless and sweet smelling. "Beautiful, just beautiful," he whispered.

She grunted in surprise when she felt his fingers pull her lips apart to view her sex. "So pink," he said. "Look, Draco, she has such a pretty pink pussy. It's lovely," he said to his son, who stopped kissing her long enough to view what Lucius was showing him.

She was panting in expectation and before she could register embarrassment at their blatant perusal, Lucius repositioned himself in between her legs and latched onto her clit.

The surprise at having his mouth on her left her gasping when she felt the tug of suction She thought she would go mad with ecstasy.

She stiffened and Draco pulled her camisole off to brush his fingers over her breasts.

He kissed her again as Lucius inserted a finger. He moaned in approval. "Tight, so tight, my love."

He went back to the gentle tug of suckling her clit and it wasn't long before she was arching and gasping in release as her climax took her to the clouds.

When she opened her eyes again, Lucius and Draco were looking at her strangely. She misunderstood and moved to cover herself with embarrassment over her wanton behavior.

Draco stopped her and Lucius grabbed her thighs, keeping them parted. "Are you untouched, Hermione?" Lucius asked his lips still wet with her juices.

She paused and then nodded slowly.

Draco moaned and dropped his back. His Veela was now clamoring for him to mark her.

Still misunderstanding, Hermione blushed scarlet. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I let you… and after you told me you have mates. I'm pathetic. I just… "

"Hermione, _you_ are our mate, love." Draco was looking at her again.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"You are our mate," Lucius repeated, kissing her thighs up to her still swollen lips.

She hissed at him, "I can't think when you do that!"

"Exactly," he said. "Let us mark you," he whispered, kissing her puffy labia, licking her clit and nibbling the sensitive skin of her slit.

"Mark?" she asked in a sigh. In the back of her rational mind, the researcher was flipping through the tomes labeled 'mark'. It pulled out a small file and opened it. Declaration of soul bonding: in life and death. Hermione's rational mind melted away a second later, and the meaning of the word mark, to a Veela, with it.

Draco had begun to massage her breasts again, twisting gently and pulling her nipples.

"Say yes, love. Just say yes," Draco ordered.

Lucius sucked her clit and flicked it with his tongue. "Yessss," she answered.

Lucius made her come again, but it was cut short by searing hot pain on her inner thigh and over her heart on the rise of her breast.

She screamed, and then passed out.

Draco picked up her naked body and walked her to her bedroom with Lucius following. He gently laid her down and they both disrobed to their boxers, slipping in bed beside her.

She came to a few minutes later. "What happened?" she asked and then looked around. "You put me in bed… and climbed in, too?"

"You're ours now, Hermione. There will be no one, but us," Lucius told her, his voice firm, but underlined with possession.

Normally, she would have rebelled, but with them it just seemed like a given.

"Nothing to say, Granger? Should we note this day on the calendar, Father?" Draco teased.

"You bit me," was all she could think to say at the moment due to the dull throb of the wounds.

"We _marked_ you," Draco corrected.

"Do I get to mark you?" she asked, ever the equal opportunity witch.

Draco smirked.

Lucius answered. "It will be for life, Hermione. We mate for life."

"I know," she said quietly. "What will happen if I don't mark you?"

"You'll not be affected," Lucius said.

"Will you?"

The two looked at each other, but didn't respond. She was going to say something, but Draco interrupted. "I don't want you to do this out of some misguided sense of trying to 'save' father and me. I want you to want to."

It didn't take her long to answer. She already knew. She knew when they sat down and sipped tea that she wanted to spend the majority of her time with these men, in and out of bed.

She leaned forward and kissed Draco softly. "I want to," she said.

The sigh of relief that came from Draco made her smile, until she felt Lucius' hand cupping her sex. "Show us," he ordered his lips touching her ear with each word.

She turned her face so that her lips met his, but didn't touch. Tentatively, she reached her tongue to flick his bottom lip and lowered her eyes so that her eyelashes whispered across his cheek. It was very demure and sexy and worked like a charm, judging by Lucius' sigh of pleasure, and then immediate aggressive capture of her lips.

She whimpered in surprise, but responded with equal enthusiasm, opening her mouth and taking him in: his tongue, his breath, his essence. She could feel his elongated pointed teeth, sharp from his current state of arousal.

He'd already marked her, but they remained.

Sensing her hesitance, he slowed his attack, but didn't stop kissing her.

She decided to let her curiosity be a little more active and slid her tongue along his canines. They felt vampirish and deadly.

She licked across the roof of his mouth, making him tighten shut his eyes in pleasure at her exploration. His hand had moved from cupping her sex to palming her breast. When she paused in her discovery, rubbing her tongue back and forth very softly over the point of one of his teeth, he squeezed the fleshy mound to remind her.

She could hear Draco chuckle and pulled her mouth away from Lucius. She couldn't look at him just yet as her embarrassment over the easy distraction his teeth presented to her.

"Ummm, sorry," she whispered.

Draco was openly laughing now and Lucius was wearing a most charming smile. "My dear, perhaps, we should talk a little more about Veela, yes?" He sat back, pulling her with him and covering her lovely little body with a sheet so as not to distract _them_.

"Why are your teeth still… like that?" she asked not knowing the term for elongated pointy vampire teeth.

"In Protrusion?" Draco supplied, running his tongue over his teeth.

She nodded, watching every second of his tongue's path, wondering what it would feel like on her body; his teeth scraping against her sensitive skin and his tongue soothing it better. Her lips parted involuntarily and Draco's gaze narrowed.

The trance they were in was interrupted, quite gruffly, by Lucius. "We've marked you and we are… aroused and – " He didn't finish. Lucius didn't want her taking any rash steps.

Hermione raised herself onto her knees. She was naked and small and uninhibited.

"Tell me what to do, Lucius," she said her eyes focused on his lips as he licked them tantalizingly.

"Our blood," he rasped not able to shift his gaze from her dusky nipples. They hardened under his stare.

She lifted her arms so that her fingers trailed lightly over her breasts. His cock twitched and Draco moaned.

The intensity of their scrutiny sent the recent Veela Marks throbbing. It was both painful and pleasurable. She suddenly wished for them to bite her again.

Her eyes darkened at the thought and Draco spoke her desire aloud. "You wish for us to drink again?" His voice was low and his tone was disbelieving.

She looked at him and nodded slowly, not really believing it herself, but there was nothing she wanted more at this moment.

Lucius moved slowly, his head level with her breasts. He lifted slightly as he neared. She dropped her head back sighing in expectation.

His mouth closed over her areola and as he pulled back he scraped his teeth over the sensitive peak.

"Please," she hissed.

Draco moaned at her words; so desperate, so wanton.

Lucius suckled briefly and then bit her flesh, laving his tongue over the wound immediately after he sipped from her.

She let out a short scream. Her hands moved swiftly to keep his head in place as he soothed her.

With every labored breath she took, her plump round breasts pressed into his face.

He was in heaven.

Draco moved behind her and ran his fingers down her naked back, sending gooseflesh to scatter across her skin. He leaned closer to inhale her scent.

His teeth scratched at the skin on her shoulder, causing her to shudder. "Yes," she breathed caught up in the sensations. He sunk his teeth into her skin and she gasped, panting as he drank from her.

She yelled as her orgasm crashed down on her with fury. Her body pulsed and stiffened in response.

Lucius and Draco watched the vision in front of them lost in climax.

Draco met his fathers eyes and cast a downward glance to between her legs. Lucius understood immediately and in fluid, but quick motions he rid himself of his boxers and turned to thrust inside her virgin canal before she came back down from her orgasm.

She screamed again, as the thin barrier of skin ripped and she was jolted out of her blissful descent. She couldn't speak nor catch her breath.

She'd never felt so full in her life. "Breathe, sweeting," Lucius said, looking at her with a most gentle expression.

She inhaled loudly, gulping in a much needed breath. "Lucius," she bit out. "You're ripping me apart."

His expression didn't change, but he lowered his body and kissed her softly, letting her adjust to him.

He moved, inching forward and pulling out. She was wet, but so tight it was painful for Lucius as well. He pushed forward again and then back out, moving deeper with each stroke.

She was mewling now, and whimpering for him to continue. Her small hands were kneading the hard muscle on his shoulders.

At last he was fully seated and was able to pull out until the tip of his cock was just inside and then plunge back in.

"Father," Draco whispered. He was leaning against the head board with his cock in hand, stroking in rhythm of Lucius' consummation with their mate.

Lucius rose up on his knees, hiking her legs high on his hips. He pulled her roughly into him while thrusting forward.

She barked as sound and twisted her hands in the sheets. Her mouth open and Draco took the opportunity to consume her. His lips on hers, he penetrated her mouth with his tongue.

Lucius was pumping steadily and each time her body moved with him, Draco squeezed her breast.

She turned her face away to breathe and reached to lower Draco closer. The slope of his neck was at her lips. She kissed gently then opened her mouth, baring her teeth. Biting down he tensed and hissed while she lapped at the blood that trickled from his neck.

The pain laced with intense pleasure provoked the head of his cock to swell and his seed to spurt out onto the bed linen. He grunted in satisfaction and pulled back to kiss her.

"Hermione," Lucius quietly spoke.

His thrusts were becoming hard and erratic.

She sat up on her elbows, letting her knees fall farther apart to fit Lucius' larger frame.

With blood still on her lips, she opened her mouth to his shoulder and pierced his skin to drink from him.

The magic ribboned around them, searing their skin and bonding them for eternity.

A roar erupted from Lucius as he reached culmination.

Breathing heavily and sated beyond recognition, they crawled under the covers after casting a cleansing spell and slept peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione hadn't slept so peacefully in a while. She didn't dream of bloody events in the past, she didn't dream of death and suffering, and she didn't dream the feeling of loneliness. Her sleep was laden with feelings of completeness and joy. Her soul was singing, her magic was dancing and her body was sore.

She smiled when a warm body shifted and pulled her closer. Draco buried his nose in her hair and inhaled. "I'm hungry," he mumbled.

She giggled and opened her eyes. "I can make you something to eat, but you must let me up," she said.

He pulled her closer. "I didn't say I was hungry for food, love." He bucked his hips, pressing his erection against her bum.

He sensed her worry and ran his hand softly down the side of her body. "Relax, love. I won't hurt you."

She swallowed and nodded slowly, enjoying the feel of his body next to hers.

He kept pumping slowly and rolling a nipple between his finger and thumb. Succumbing to the sensations, she forgot the stiffness of her muscles and the soreness of her sex.

***!***

Lucius had been awake for some time, reading the paper while sipping a specially blended Irish Lemon tea.

He set the paper down when he heard moans coming from the bedroom. He smiled; finding his mate had been a long time coming. He was worried about him and Draco sharing, but he was pleasantly surprised at his son's acceptance.

The moans and heavy breathing ended and the shower was turned on. He snapped his fingers, calling for one of his house elves. "Yes, Master?"

"Make breakfast, won't you?" It was formed as a question, but it really wasn't.

The elf paused and opened its mouth to speak. "Here, Master?" it asked, looking wary around the small kitchen.

Lucius huffed. "Yes, Tulip, here."

The hopped to the kitchen and magically conjured fruit, eggs, hash and toast.

Hermione walked out first and inhaled deeply. "This smells wonderful! I'm positively ravished," she said, smiling and walking towards him.

She stopped and frowned. "Is he paid?" she asked rather sharply.

The elf, offended, whipped around with hands on hips. "I's a girl!"

Hermione had the grace to blush and muttered a quick apology. "I'm Hermione…"

"I's knows who you are!" Tulip said still smarting that she'd been mistaken for a boy elf.

Tulip was whispering to herself and shaking her head while she poured tea for the three. Draco had just walked in and smirked that someone besides himself had offended Tulip.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me… I've never been good with house elves," Hermione begged.

Tulip snorted and agreed whole-heartedly. "I's Tulip, Miss, and I's being given holidays and lace."

"Lace?" It was a quiet question, but heard none the less.

"She likes lace doylies," Lucius answered.

Hermione nodded. "Right, lace."

"Now, you's sits down, I's making breakfast."

Hermione sat without another word to the contrary. An owl flew in and landed on the perch near the window. Hermione stood and gathered the parchment, handing the bird a treat. It flew away without waiting for a response.

_Hermione,_

_Potter initiated the search. They are on their way to Malfoy Manor._

_Jacky_.

She looked up. "Harry's searching your home, right now," she said, standing.

Lucius waved her urgency away. "Let him. I doubt he can get passed the wards and if he can, the elves won't let him in. He can wait."

Draco nodded. "Tulip, once you're finished, will you go home and make sure Jeeves, Tinks and Margot are all right?"

Tulip nodded. "Of course."

A moment later they were eating in silence. Draco and Lucius could feel Hermione's tension. "Hermione, you can't go back with us," Draco told her. His statement effectively caught her attention. Her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed.

Lucius explained their line of logic. "If he thinks you've informed us or helped us in anyway, he'll report you."

She was shaking her head. "No, I'm going. We're in this together…" she paused with uncertainty. "Unless you … this wasn't something you wanted to continue," she said, hoping that wasn't the case. She would hate to have to explain why she'd killed, or at the very least, seriously maimed both Malfoy men.

Lucius, as if reading her rather disturbing thoughts, said, "You're our mate, Hermione. This is forever. _You_ are our forever."

She exhaled and smiled brightly. "Then we'll do this together."

They finished their meal and Apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Hermione hesitated upon seeing the familiar architecture. It brought memories she cared not to dwell on.

Draco rubbed her back comfortably and she walked forward.

Harry, Ron and four other Aurors were sitting in the grass, looking defeated and bored. They stood immediately when the trio approached.

"What are you doing here, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

She glared at him and answered. "I've come to ensure that the paperwork is signed and that the search is conducted within the parameters of Auror Search and Seizure statutes 3c.342a and byline aa42 are followed to a T."

Ron narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, sensing that she wasn't telling the truth. "You're lying."

She turned her glare to Ron and he retreated a step. Her temper had been directed at him more than once. It wasn't fun. "You're a terrible liar, 'Mione. Why are you really here?"

She remained resolute in her previous statement. "I've already told you."

Harry noted the way that Lucius and Draco had slowly come to a stop beside her… almost possessively, protective of her.

"Is there something going on between you three?"

"Are you asking if we are 'up to something', Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked smoothly.

"I know you're up to something, Malfoy. I want to know if Hermione has joined your ranks." Harry's eyes were bouncing between the three.

Hermione stepped forward. "Harry, you no longer have a right to question me regarding my personal life. You should know that I will be filing a formal complaint against you for cause: abuse of power and harassment."

Harry and Ron were both gobsmacked. They opened their mouths a few times before Harry clicked his jaw shut. "Do you know who signed the warrants?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head, glad that it wasn't her and the Malfoys remained stoic. "Nott," he said triumphant.

And just as his name had been heralded from the heavens, Theo Apparated in. He looked around and swallowed. He'd really hoped to not have to face Draco and Lucius Malfoy… and he really didn't want to face Hermione Granger, especially since she had refused to sign.

Before anyone could speak, Hermione leaned forward. "Theo, a word?"

He nodded and followed her a little ways apart from the crowd. "What were you thinking? There was no cause for the search warrants!" she hissed.

He looked at her and sighed. "I couldn't refuse, Hermione."

She frowned. "Did he threaten you or your family?"

He closed his eyes. "Not directly. My family disowned me, I need my job. I like my job. Daphne is home with the kids and I can't lose this job. We're finally integrating back into society as contributing citizens. We aren't labeled Death Eaters anymore. Please understand," he pleaded.

With them working together and the unit being so small; they had grown closer. She genuinely liked Theo and Daphne. She'd been invited to dinner many times and thought their children were terrific. Daphne and she had moved passed the Hogwarts days and often chatted about gossip.

Hermione nodded slowly. "I understand, Theo. I will be filing a formal complaint against Harry. Would you be willing to … to…" she hated asking, but she needed back up or it would seem as though the Golden Trio was just bickering.

After a tense moment, Theo answered, "Yes, I will." Then he smirked. "Draco and Lucius haven't taken their eyes off you, Granger. What gives?" he was smiling now and she couldn't hold back the giggle that erupted.

She was successful, independent and clever, but she was also a witch who had found the idea of handsome men desiring her and not being subtle in their possession, made the cleverest witch of their age giggle with glee.

"I see," he said. "Congratulations."

She reached a hand out to touch his forearm. "Thank you… for everything."

He chuckled. "We have a search to oversee. Shall we?"

She nodded and together they walked forward. "OK, Harry, conduct your search. You are limited to the library, drawing room and dungeons," she told him having read the warrant requests before she'd Floo'd to Draco's office.

"Fine, but first you'll answer my question, 'Mione. What's going on with you and Malfoy?" He was firm and angry.

She wanted so much to bait him. The feeling was so strong that she had to clench her fists to keep her mouth shut.

Her next thought was one of pure unadulterated rebellion. She had been so good for so long, doing the right thing always and she had proven herself to be unfailingly loyal to Harry that she decided that she would push… just this once. "To which Malfoy would you be referring, Harry?" she whispered, leaning towards him with a coquettish glint in her eyes.

Ron sputtered and turned three shades of red before stomping away.

"Either," he growled.

"Right now? Nothing."

"Are you having … relations with Draco or Lucius Malfoy?" he specified.

"Define relations, Harry."

"SEX, Hermione! Are you having sex with them?" he shouted.

"Yes."

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed from feet away.

"B-both of them?" Harry stuttered.

She smiled like the Cheshire cat. "Yessss."

Both of her former best friends made a face and turned away in disgust.

Before they were near the porch another pop of Apparition signaled the arrival of Lucinda, Hermione's assistant.

The young witch wore an expression of surprise on her face when she spotted the unexpected people, one in particular, her boss.

The breeze picked up and Hermione smelled the distinct aroma of gardenia's and in one fell swoop she knew. Casting a knowing stare at Harry, who averted his eyes, she stared hard at Lucinda.

The young woman shifted from one foot to the other.

Lucius waved his hand and the Aurors were allowed entry. Hermione continued to stare at Lucinda while Draco, Lucius and Theo migrated towards her.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, looking from his witch to the other.

Hermione was near snarling. "Lucinda, I appreciate your work, but perhaps it would be best if you transferred to another department. I will give you a referral and send you on your way. If you continue to do what you're doing, I will take action," Hermione threatened, though she didn't elaborate on what type of action she would take.

Lucinda nodded, sniffling, and Disapparated on the spot.

"She's having an affair with Harry," Hermione said her voice strangely detached.

Draco and Theo raised their eyebrows and Lucius hmmm'd.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Found something!" Harry called, walking towards the Malfoys, holding a book up for display.

He stopped in front of them with a smug expression. "Dark Arts, Malfoy. Blood magic."

Lucius shook his head slowly. It was a knowing gesture filled with a mixture of mild sympathy for the not-so-bright. Hermione frowned, feeling the emotions of her mates.

"I found it the library," Harry declared.

Lucius and Draco looked back at him with mild offense.

Hermione may not have knowledge on all things Malfoy, yet, but she did know that they were quite intelligent and the epitome of Slytherin cunning.

Draco confirmed her thoughts with his next statement. "If we did have an unregistered dark artifact, it certainly wouldn't be lying around for the masses to locate. It isn't ours, Potter."

Harry laughed. "Not yours? It was in your home," he said, handing the offending material over.

The Malfoy's didn't reach for it and Hermione watched with sad confirmation at the books reaction. It was pushing back. It jumped from Harrys outstretched hand to thump against his chest.

He looked at it with confusion.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore and explained. "Harry, dark artifacts were often passed from one generation to another within a family. The reason dark artifacts are considered antiquities, because of the extensive knowledge, time it took to successfully craft the spell on the item and the mental, magical and emotional drain to the caster having created it in the first place.

The artifacts were passed down, because the knowledge to create them was not. You must have the blood of the casters families running through your veins or you have to create the dark artifact yourself in order to handle the dark item.

That book isn't Lucius or Draco's; it's yours," she ended.

He blinked at her. "But the Horcruxes…"

Lucius answered. "You had part of his soul inside of you. The Horcruxes recognized that."

"Hermione and Ron were able to touch them," Harry countered still flummoxed.

"You gave those willingly. The Horcrux recognized your surrender of its possession," Hermione added.

Things clicked together for Harry. It was why Dumbledore was dying when he tried to place the ring on his finger.

Theo stepped forward. "Harry Potter, you are hereby charged with planting evidence and conduct unbecoming an Auror." He swirled his wand, conjuring a formal warrant.

Hermione placed her magical signature on the parchment after Theo's and with a pop; he sent it to the Ministry.

***!***

Harry, not wanting Hermione to tell his wife, drafted a letter for Ginny's eyes only.

_Gin,_

_I love you. I've been a right git, not only with you, but as an Auror. Somewhere along the way I drifted off course and am now having my just desserts served to me on a platter. _

_I planted evidence in an attempt to send the Malfoy's to Azkaban. I was caught and it was Hermione who caught me._

_That was the end result in a years-long campaign to do them in. _

_This next bit is difficult, but you need to know the truth._

_I have strayed from our vows – more than once. The most recent was Lucinda, Hermione's assistant. Hermione had no knowledge of this dalliance until today and when she found out, she fired Lucinda._

_Don't hate me, please. I'm so sorry for what I've put you through._

_Your husband,_

_H.P._

***!***

Hermione put the letter down and hugged a sniffling Ginny. "I'm so sorry, Gin."

Ginny swallowed and nodded. "It's a new day, Hermione. Harry will be tried and I will file for divorce. The kids and I will be fine. My mum is quite supportive and I have you, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course!"

***!***

Months passed and Harry's trial had made headlines. His investigation led to three other Aurors being sanctioned and tried. Strangely enough, Ron was not among them. He had not participated in any of the shady searches that Harry had endeavored.

Ron may dislike the Malfoy's, but he, like Hermione, needed reasonable suspicion to engage in a search.

Harry was placed under house arrest for six years and relieved of his duty as Auror. Ginny divorced him and he was now living alone in Little Whinging next to his cousin Dudley, whose parents had left England to pursue a quieter life, free from wizards and witches, in South America.

***!***

Hermione smoothed her dress and looked in the mirror. Smiling, she inhaled and waited for Ginny. "Ready?" the redhead asked. She was positively radiant.

Two years ago, Ginny had run into Blaise Zabini. The two had reconnected with zeal and now were getting married.

Blaise had heard about Harry and Ginny and didn't care. He took the children under his wing and treated them his own. Ginny had just found out that she was pregnant once again and would be telling him today.

"You look pretty, Hermione," Ginny said.

"I can't see my feet!"

Ginny giggled. "Of course not, you're big as a house… a pretty house, but a house nevertheless!"

Hermione was nearly nine months pregnant and so wanted this to be over. Her back ached, her feet hurt and she felt like sobbing at the drop of a wand.

Lucius, Draco and Hermione had had a private ceremony shortly after Harry's trial. They'd been married just over a year and it was bliss.

She'd recently quit her job at the Ministry, because she couldn't take 'stupid people' any longer. Lucius had laughed at her raving and embraced her comfortingly. They were protective and possessive of her, especially now, in her tender state.

Lucius was gentle and loving, where Draco was voracious in his desire for her and her rounded tummy. They were having twins and she didn't know whose babies they were, but they had all agreed that the children would view both Lucius and Draco as equal parents.

***!***

The ceremony ended with Ginny handing her husband a set of knitted booties. He smiled and picked her up, twirling her around.

Hermione had waited until Blaise and Ginny were gone to start down the aisle to her waiting husbands.

Lucius looked at her pained expression quizzically. "Love?"

"Contraction," she hissed, but tried to remain poised so as not to draw attention at her best friends wedding.

Draco's eye brows shot up into his hairline. "Let's go!" he whispered, taking her hand.

They Apparated to Malfoy Manor where a midwife was waiting. Hermione hadn't wanted to go to St. Mungo's instead opting for a home birth with the option of potions if the pain was too intense.

***!***

Hermione was soaked with sweat and her hair was sticking to her face. "Push, love. Just one more," Lucius said. He was sitting behind her, holding her up.

Draco was at her feet, watching his children being born.

***!***

Twelve years later, Madeline and Hyperion Malfoy walked with their parents and little brother Abraxas, to the Hogwarts Express. It was the twins second year: one in Slytherin (Madeline) and one in Ravenclaw (Hyperion). Hermione had high hopes for Abraxas to be in Gryffindor – he had all the characteristics.

Blaise and Ginny were sending their daughter, Zora to Hogwarts. It was her first year.

They had two other children; a set of twins: Leah and Sarah, who were the same age as Abraxas. They would start Hogwarts the following year.

Harry was only seen during the first day, when the children were sent to school. This day, he walked up to give his children a hug and present his very pregnant wife, Lenore Twaddleboon-Potter.

It was rumored that he and Lenore had had a one-off shag and she ended up pregnant.

Hermione looked around at all the faces of parents, too many to count. Suddenly, she was jostled and pushed away from her husbands, children and friends.

She ended up side by side with Harry and Ron.

She still didn't like Lavender, but she and Ron had recovered some semblance of a friendship, but nothing like it had been.

The camera snapped and the flash brightened the area briefly.

The next day's Daily Prophet headline had a picture of the somber faced Trio accompanied with a caption:

_Golden Trio reunited? I think not._

Collin Creevy had struck again.


End file.
